eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Carpenter Special Recipe Books
Special Recipes by Tier This is a compiled list of all the unique Carpentry books that are not so straightforward in name or where to obtain them. Many of these recipes require neutral to positive faction within each zone before they can be purchased. This list does not include common recipes from the various city tradeskill societies or recipes that are part of the advanced series even if/when they require faction (e.g. the advanced carpenter books that can be purchased from Maj'Dul, the Thurgadin recipes). Instead, this list is for recipes that are "off the beaten path" so to speak, that a dedicated carpenter must make and effort to seek out. Tiers 1-3 *'1:' Dhalgar Home Builder's Kit - recipes are level 1 Artisan, materials needed are T11. Item obtained via /claim for those who bought the collectors or premium edition of the Terrors of Thalumbra expansion *'2:' Building on Sundered Ground - from a preulude event, but tradeable so it may be found on the broker *'15:' Ironforge Exchange Basic Recipes - available no matter what your alignment is, but there are two ways to obtain it (details on recipe page) Tier 4 *'30:' Recipe from Fundraiser Three: Table for Two *'35:' Deity Altar Crafting Tier 6 *'50:' Sculptors' Secrets of Mistmoore, Volume I *'50:' Sculptors' Secrets of Mistmoore, Volume II Tier 7 *'60:' Nurwin Family Secrets *'65:' Advanced Deity Altar Crafting *'65:' Decorative Deity Shrines *'68:' The Tender's Secrets Volume 4 :Faction recipes in this tier: *'65:' Tupta Traditional Furnishings *'65:' Practical Furnishings for All Occasions *'65:' Grobb Tradishunal Furnushings Tier 8 *'70:' Bathezid Craftmanship Volume I *'70:' Bathezid Craftmanship Volume II *'70:' Danak Craftmanship Volume I *'70:' Danak Craftmanship Volume II *'70:' Riliss Craftmanship Volume I *'70:' Riliss Craftmanship Volume II *'70:' A History of Exotic Furnishings Tier 9 *'85:' Carpentry Secrets of the Hua Mein *'89:' Supplying the Armies of War: Symbols of War *'90:' Relics of Drunder - recipes are level 80, but the book is scribed at 90 Tier 10 *'95' - House Actor Crate (Recipe) Tier 11 *'100' all of these require level 100 and adequate faction with Maldura: *Deepforge Carpentry Essentials *Deepforge Advanced Carpentry *Triangles of Maldura - triangular versions of Building Blocks Holiday Recipes Though they are not limited to carpenters, the recipes sold during the annual holiday world events are primarily house items. All of these items can be crafted year-round, provided you keep the right seasonal supplies on hand. Frostfell recipes require special craft stations that must be unlocked and created during the event. The dates change each year, so the primary month associated with them is listed below even if they start or end in other months. While in-game, click EQ2 radial button and choose Calendar from the list of options for exact dates. Holidays with recipe books include: *Frostfell - in December each year *Erollisi Day in February each year *Brew Day in March each year *Bristlebane Day in April each year *Tinkerfest in July each year *Nights of the Dead in October each year In some cases, non-holiday world events may offer recipes, so keep an eye on those listed on the calendar or read official announcements as they are released to get those during limited time events. Other Recipe Sources If you follow the Tradeskill Timeline, chances are you will come across some of the special recipes listed above by tier. On occasion though, it is easy to overlook some sources or completely miss them if you are doing extensive rush orders and work orders. Alternatives to Looted Recipes Some recipes that can also be obtained via drops while adventuring or purchased on the broker after other players loot them are also sold by NPCs when you have adequate faction. There is nothing special about the recipes within per se, but knowing where to get them can save you significant (standard) currency, as the looted versions may be costly compared to the nominal cost of the faction recipes. For example, the Advanced books for all crafts within the 50-59 level range can be purchased if you have gained the trust with one of the factions in Maj'Dul. The majority of faction recipes (as of 2015) are also heirloom, so if one of your crafters happens to have faction, but others do not, you can buy the recipes and pass them over using your shared bank space. Alternatives Tradeksill Recipes Salesmen Save coin by completing quests: Many of the recipe books from levels 90-100 can also be earned by completeing the Tradeskill Timeline for the level range for those book, but they are also sold for by tradeskill recipe salesmen in major cities or guild halls. Recipes From Special Apprentices Normal tradeskill apprentices will not grant any recipes for furniture, but two special Skyshrine Tradeskill Apprenticess offer some dragon-themed statues with very high Rent Status Reduction. They are only useable if you are level 90 in your craft (or above) and they are very diffcult to get. You can buy them from the broker if you are very, very lucky and very rich (they sell for large sums). *Apprentice Elder Yelnar (Dracurion Mastercraftsman) *Apprentice Overknight Deshniak Category:Carpenter Category:Carpenter Recipe Books